Little Black Cat
by winds81
Summary: DEE Halloween Drabbles day 1. Antonin enjoys Halloween much more than he used to. Prompts include: Alecto Carrow/ Animagi / Antonin Dolohov / "Get off me, Witch" / There's room for two.


Antonin sighed into his pint, eyeballing the sexy little cat across the bar from him. Or was she a bear? It was hard to tell from the side – the tail of her barely there costume was turned away from his direction so he couldn't be completely sure. But he was very certain that he appreciated the differences in Halloween from his youth.

Not that his family had really celebrated Halloween in Russia, but in Hogwarts he'd gotten dragged into any number of costume parties over the years. Back then, ladies dressed like the feminine version of whatever they were trying to be – princess, bride, occasional zombie or ghost – but fully covered and with limited imagination. Now, women barely dressed themselves except for a few details and a doily or two to cover up the important bits and called it a costume. It certainly made for a delightful evening for the senses, even if he often went home empty handed.

Now this exceptionally delicious witch was one he'd watched grow up from a bushy haired little swot, to a long legged, curly haired delight, and what a treat she'd turned into. He smiled as he lifted his lager, taking another swig from his darkened corner of the room. As the rim of his glass came into view, he frowned at the little green beetle that had somehow landed on it without him noticing. He scowled, brushing it away with his hand, before standing and heading for the loo. There were only so many drinks one could surreptitiously imbibe without having to relieve one's self.

He gently brushed against the witch he'd been ogling's side as he crossed the bar, smirking at her as her eyes became wide in recognition. But he'd disappeared back into the crowd before she could say anything, and he slipped neatly into the bathroom to avoid further notice and empty his bladder.

Closing the stall door behind him, he'd unzipped his trousers when he heard a whooshing noise and found himself shoved unceremoniously over the toilet and into the wall. Cursing, he flung his arm out to catch himself from falling, before spinning around and glaring at the new person in the stall with him.

Short, giant glasses, green robes and too bright lipstick, she grinned in what he assumed she thought was an alluring manner up at him, grabbing his shirt with her fists, "Well, well, if it isn't Antonin Dolohov" she simpered.

Antonin recoiled as best he could, but the limited space of the stall meant he was pressed against grime and filth and unable to relieve himself of her hands, "Get off me, witch!" he hissed. She fluttered her lashes at him, and his eyes were drawn to a little beetle broach on her left lapel. He wrinkled his nose in understanding – Animagus.

"Come now, why run when we could be such good friends? Why don't you tell me your story, and I'll pretend I didn't see you here tonight?"

Antonin grabbed her wrists, disentangling her from him and setting her firmly away – or at least as far away as their confined space would allow, "Cease and desist. You are not welcome here"

"But, there's plenty of room for two here" she murmured in a tone he was certain was meant to be seductive. He reached around behind her, fumbling for the latch to the stall before shoving her out before him.

"Dolohov!"

Antonin jerked his head up in surprise as the door to the bathroom opened, the dark-haired head of Alecto Carrow popping into sight. She paused, staring at Antonin man-handling the gaudy witch out of the stall, her lips quirking into a smirk. Antonin growled in return, his expression dark, dangerous and daring her to say more.

"The horn's been sounded. Time to go Dolohov," she said, wisely not commenting on the scene before her. Antonin manhandled his interloper out the door and back into the crowd, releasing her into the chaos that often followed discovery of a former death eater whom had eluded escape. Following his long term comrade into the street, he caught the eye of his object of desire one last time before leaving. Her whiskey eyes latched onto his as he paused at the exit, small smile scrolling over his mouth as he looked her up and down appreciatively before winking and escaping into the night.


End file.
